


Office Hours

by SlasherKisss



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Kray just wants to fuck his wife okay, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, ocxcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherKisss/pseuds/SlasherKisss
Summary: Commission for @starsbasement on Twitter!Asteri loves working in close proximity to her husband, but sometimes his urges get in the way of their work. The only solution? Inviting her to his office for a 'private meeting' of course.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Original Character(s), Kray Foresight/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back as a commission for my friend! If anyone is interested in a possible commission, feel free to DM me here or @kinsbin on twitter.

_ Her body was plush in his hands. The softness of her skin was finer than any sort of silk that might have passed between the tips of his fingers. All the while his sense of touch drowned itself in the feeling of her skin. His eyes were locked on the perfect little ‘o’ her mouth made as she cried out his name. Her lips were so plump; wet with a beautiful stickiness leftover from when they were wrapped around the tip of his dick. Her eyes were teary with pleasure as her nails raked down his broad chest. Each shift of Asteri’s hips in his lap filled them both with the utmost pleasure, drowning them in their emotions as his name fell from her mouth like some sort of gorgeous mantra. He longed to hear more of it. _

_ No. He craved more of it. More of her gasps of pleasure. More of her chirps of delight when he hit that spot just right inside of her. Kray’s hands tightened more on her hips, bringing them to swivel atop his dick in just the right movement. It made his lover let out a beautiful keen into the air around them that decorated the atmosphere like small sparks of lightning and fairy dust. It was as though his name spelled itself out in a constellation before her.  _

_ He smiled upwards as she reached out, running one of her trembling hands through his hair as she whimpered out his name more, her hips shifting on their own to bring about the hurried push of her own release. Oh, she was so beautiful riding him like this. Though he had almost full control, her natural urge to push herself towards her peak was nothing if not the most amazing picture. Kray wanted to take a photograph of it. No, he wanted this moment in a painting hung high over his head so that he may stare at it like one would an angel. _

_ Asteri was his angel, it was true. His name a prayer on her holy lips as she spoke to him in the most desperate of whines. _

“ _ Kray… Kray. Kray _ … **_Kray-! Mister Foresight-!_ ** ”

The dream of his desires faded away from the forefront of his thought, replaced with a sudden bright light that indicated the rise of the sun over the city of Promepolis in the morning. A tired and confused grunt left his lips despite himself, his body shifting on the edge of his office’s chair as his lower half ached with a need that had not been fulfilled in the moment of his fantastical reverie. 

The noise of his name continued to echo from a distant place as he tried to remember just what had happened in his moment of impromptu napping. Yes, that was it, a nap wasn’t it? He could recall a sleepless night previously (nightmares or work whichever one came first he was sure both were responsible for his insomnia that evening) and the morning of his day job had become suddenly all too intense for his groggy mind to fully want to handle. 

He let his gaze drag itself forward towards the phone at the edge of his desk. The CEO could not help the glare that furrowed itself on his brow as he watched the offending item of office furniture with the utmost disdain in his features. Of course work would be the thing waking him up from such a beautiful and intimate moment. The details of the dream began to replay once more in the groggy edges of his mind. He could still feel how soft Asteri’s skin was on his own, a fading memory of promises that tickled warm thoughts of their time together. 

Once more the voice that had woken him up called from between the edges of the speaker, gentle and thoughtful now in its interruption as he listened to the tone of the familiar, lilting echo.

“M-Mister Foresight? Are you still in your office?”

It was Asteri’s voice. That one fact perked him up ever so slightly as he exhaled. Of course she was working if he was, he mused with a small smile. He had tried to give her days off as much as he could - hell he had discussed with her the fact that she didn’t even have to work anymore as his wife- but she had always insisted on keeping her position. 

“After all,” She had joked with a smile on her lips, “I already know everything, don’t I? We work well together, so we should keep it going!”

She was right on that account, he couldn’t deny it. There was no way that he would ever find someone as dedicated, detailed, and thorough as she was to replace her. Luckily it seemed there would be no need to replace her and, though work sometimes kept them apart longer than he would have enjoyed, having his wife a room away was a rather pleasant feeling in the end. 

Especially in situations like this one, Kray mused in the back of his mind as he smiled at the phone once more. Reaching out to the ‘talk’ button on the surface, he hit it with one gloved hand. The sound of static echoing as the intercom turned on was a pitched squeal of high frequency for only a brief moment before he began speaking into the edge of the microphone attached to it, his voice heavy still with grogginess as he answered.

“Yes, Asteri, I do apologize. What did you need?”

“...Are you alright? You sound tired.”

Her tone was laced with a concern that made his heart melt. He couldn’t stop the smile that warmed his lips as he felt his heart burst with a sense of love. Of course she would ask if he was okay, and the mere idea of her being concerned for him in such a way made a light blush creep onto his cheeks as he considered it. 

“I’m fine, Asteri,” He answered after a moment, “I was a little tired earlier is all.”

“Oh! I see…” There was a tone in her voice that made his heart hurt. She was worried and he could tell. He always hated when she worried over him like she did. He often felt that he didn’t deserve the worry that weaved itself in her heart whenever he brought up something like phantom pains or nightmares that plagued his ever-working mind… Still, there was a part of him that enjoyed the doting adoration that the words brought with it. She was so careful with him, even though he knew that she would never break him… 

Still… The adoration was appreciated as he smiled despite himself.

“I’ll bring you up some extra coffee later, alright?” Her tone was sweet as she sighed, “And you know if there’s anything you ever need to talk to me about at night so you can sleep I-”

“You’re there,” He repeated the phrase that she had offered to him a thousand times, “I know… What was it that brought on your call, also, sweetheart?”

“S-Sweetheart!?”

“I can call my wife ‘sweetheart’, can’t I?”

“W-We’re at work though!”

“There’s no one else on the call but us.”

There was a distinct silence on the other end of the line, and Kray could picture Asteri’s flushed face as she tried to hide her embarrassment in the palms of her hands. The sight was always the cutest thing, and perhaps he was crueler still for enjoying the time it took in teasing it out of her, but another thought came with the image. Of Asteri’s flushed face as it had been in his dream… Her lips parted to call out his name not in shock, but ecstasy as her gazed narrowed with such love towards his face. Their hands entwined…

“I-I was calling to remind you that you have a meeting later today at 2 o’clock!” Asteri’s voice finally broke from the staticed speaker, a little too quickly to be considered professional as she stumbled over a phrase here and there, “But if you feel too tired I can always move it to tomorrow if you need to?”

Kray pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh as he considered her offer, the threat of work overwhelming him once more as he tried to focus his mind back into the company he was required to run. 

“No, it should be fine,” Kray declared with a hum into the speaker, “Your coffee always wakes me up, I’ll just have to grab some before then.”

“Of course, Mister Foresight!”

Her tone was so excited. So thrilled. Her voice was bells in his ears as he smiled through the words she spoke. Oh, how wonderful his little wife was… In all senses of the word, she was perfect. He tried to let his mind focus on the perfection of her personality, though it continued to wander to her body. To how she felt when he was inside of her… To how he wished he could taste her skin in that moment. 

Kray glanced at the clock on his wall curiously. A quarter until noon, huh? 

He wondered if that would be enough time… Well, he mused, he’d just have to find out wouldn’t he? 

His fingertip reached once more of the intercom on the phone set, pressing it down as he hummed into it, “Asteri?”

“Oh, yes Mister Foresight!”

“Could you bring today’s agenda files up to me so we can go over them? There are some numbers I’d like to make sure are accurate.”

“Of course, I’m on my way up right now, then!”

Her eagerness always made him smile. Her willingness to help made his heart warm itself with her love. Gods, how did he ever get so lucky as to be a part of her life? 

\---

Asteri smiled bright as the door to Kray’s office opened up. He sat comfortably at the massive piece of furniture that was his desk, the size of it alongside the chair he sat in easily twice as big as it would be for anyone of normal stature. It was an homage to his size. The massive echo of his presence was a pillar both in the foundation he worked at and in the world that he changed with his presence alone. The thought made Asteri’s heart beat faster with equal parts awe and (though she hated to admit it) arousal. Such a strong and powerful man, who had chosen to marry her of all people in his life? Her gaze would drift often to the stones of diamond and colorful silver on her left hand, barely handling the belief that it was true.

That was not the subject of this visit, however.

Asteri moved forward towards the desk, her smile still warm on her face as her other hand held a cup of steaming coffee - prepared just how Kray liked it of course - and placed it in front of him with a hum as he looked on at her in confusion for the briefest of moments.

“I figured I’d bring a cup with me, to wake you up!” Asteri chirped with pride in her sweet voice, making Kray’s heart ache with love as he smiled. Accepting the cup of coffee, he took his time in taking the first sip. The flavor was - naturally - perfection. She had always made the best drinks for him, his tastes memorized in her soul from the time they had spent together. For how long they had lived together, she had never faltered in her memorization of his comforts.

“Thank-you, Asteri,” He hummed with a sigh of appreciation, the warmth of the beverage coursing through his veins with purpose, “Now, about those files-”

“Yes! I brought them up with me as well!” Asteri declared as she held up the manilla folder with a sweet grin on her lips, “They’re sorted by appointment time, though we could always go over them alphabetically if that’s easier?”

“Time is better,” Kray agreed with a nod, “We can start with the ones due today and then move forward to the ones with due dates further away. We’ll prioritize them according to importance, I have a feeling a few of the dates can be adjusted depending on the client.”

“Alright!” Asteri hummed as she stood on the opposite side of the desk, opening up the folder and thumbing at the first laminated paper that presented itself to her, “Okay, so first on today’s due dates is-”

“No.”

“...No?”

Kray shook his head, causing Asteri’s brow to furrow in confusion as he reached one hand out, beckoning her in a single ‘come hither’ motion with his fingertips. She obeyed with slow steps towards her lover, her head tilting to the side and allowing her bangs to fall into her face as she blinked with an innocent sort of confusion that made Kray’s heart ache. Perhaps, perhaps it made more than just his heart ache, but such words did not leave his lips as he gave a soft smile to her and patted his lap. 

“Read them here.”

At the implication he offered, Asteri’s cheeks went red and she bit her bottom lip gently, eyeing his lap like one might a throne. A place of power she did not feel that she fully belonged to her, but was offered regardless in the moment of quiet between the two of them. Trembling fingers moved to grip the papers tighter, covering a small smile that had dared to form beneath the chew of her teeth through her skin. 

He raised an eyebrow, a single noticeable comment of ‘I’m waiting’ written on his face. It was enough to make Asteri concede to the decision and move around the desk to his lap. 

When she settled against the firm muscle of his thighs, she couldn’t help but gasp in surprise at the initial feeling of their bodies coming into contact. The warmth of Kray’s skin was intense as she nestled herself up against him in the most carefully organized way she could manage. She made a move not to fully sit on him for a moment, but the feeling of Kray’s hands gripping her hips suddenly made her whimper. He pulled her back fully onto his lap, pressing the warmth of his still hard erection into her form as he let his chin rest on her shoulder, encompassing her form against him as he eyed the agenda still gripped between her trembling fingertips.

Asteri’s face was aflame as she wiggled, testing the grip of her lover in the situation. The only thing this seemed to get her was a tighter hold on her waist and the gentle throbbing of Kray’s cock against her ass as she moved. Her throat was dry, making swallowing hard as she curled her toes in her shoes and tried to shift her head to stare at Kray with surprised eyes.

“K-Kray this is-!”

“Shh,” Kray assured her with a breathy hum, kissing the shell of her ear as he did so, “It’s fine, isn’t it? Now, the agenda.”

Did he really expect her to still read this!? Asteri’s mind buzzed with adrenaline as she tried to find her voice, the blurriness of her vision focusing between the words as her body reacted on instinct to Kray’s length rubbing at her. He shifted her slightly on his lap, his grip tight on her body still as his erection rubbed along her skirt clad folds. She shivered.

“Ah, r-right yes-” Asteri cleared her throat with a soft gasp, “To-Today you have four meetings. Only two of them a-are back to back, but we scheduled them t-to be in the same office so…”

She trailed off into a slight moan as Kray rocked forward against her, his mouth finding her neck and kissing along it as his hands slid down to her skirt. They toyed with them for a moment before pushing the fabric up to her waist, rolling it around her hips to reveal the pair of light pink panties she had chosen to wear that day, a damp spot already growing between them from his gentle ministrations. 

“Keep going.” He murmured into her ear, voice authoritative in a way she had not been prepared to hear. 

She made a valiant effort if he was being honest. Shaky as her words were, she sped through what parts of the agenda were pronounceable with her husband's fingertips ghosting just past her clothed core, the edges of them rubbing in such a way on her thigh that she kept trying to clench them together. One of Kray’s large hands gripped hard at the supple flesh of her leg and yanked, keeping them spread apart enough for his opposite hand to reach around and rub at her pussy through the soaked fabric. Moans began to announce themselves on the edge of her readings. Sweet noises that only served to rile Kray up more as he dipped his fingers away from Asteri’s core and into his own pants, freezing his cock with the quiet sound of the buttons undoing themselves against the fabric. 

Asteri had found a sort of cadence she could manage, but even that faltered when Kray’s cock slid between her thighs. Looking down from her sitting position, she blushed brightly to see the tip of it poking between the edges of her skin, its tip red and dripping with precum at the eagerness it possessed. 

Kray’s hands gripped both of her thighs and helped her to close them, pressing his dick warmly between them. A groan reverberated in the base of his chest, making Asteri shiver, as he began to rock his hips. The precum provided lubrication to help his cock slide easily between the inside of her thighs, each movement slow and methodical as he relished in the drag of her skin against his hard length. On instinct, Asteri squeezed her thighs tighter together from embarrassment. The pressure it created around Kray only made him growl darker, his fingertips forming into a fist on her clothes as he let his head ret on top of her own, the heat from his skin burning Asteri as she whimpered.

“K-Kray…”

“I’ve been thinking about you all day… Having you like this against me. Feeling you on me,” He whispered his words almost to himself, each confession bringing a new set of goosebumps down Asteri’s spine as he pushed her underwear aside, his fingertips gently grazing the softness of her clit while his other hand reached up and touched her stomach, pulling her pink top out of its place and lifting it close to the edge of her breasts, “Feeling you take me… You’re so beautiful.”

His fingers dipped inside of her and a hand pulled her bra down to fondle her chest, and Asteri couldn’t stop the keen that echoed as she reached down, holding onto her lover for purchase and letting the papers she was so fervently going over fall to the wayside of the desk.

“Kray,” Asteri gasped, “P-Please-!”

“Hm? Please what?”

She could feel his smirk as he dipped his fingers into her more, two nestled snugly inside of her folds, but he never moved them. They stuffed her full of him instead, the pleasure of it combined with the feeling of his fingertips pulling at her nipples made her squirm in his lap, clamping down tighter on his dick as he shifted it between her, feeling it brush along both her cunt and his knuckles, smearing them with extra lubricant that wasn’t already there from her arousal. 

It was all wetness and arousal, the small space of the desk trapping them both as Asteri wiggled helplessly in the space. She gasped as sweat began to form on her forehead, her fingertips trembling now she moved more.

“Please I… I need more-!”

Her plea was all it took. Kray began to scissor his fingers inside of her, pumping them in and out with methodical movements that twisted in all of the right directions. He had memorized every part of her body that would make her cry out in pleasure, the tips of his still gloved hands dragging deliciously along her walls. She soaked the fabric with her juices as she moaned, one hand moving to cover up her mouth as her blush soaked cheeks

He fingered her deep and long, until the coil inside of her stomach grew even more hot and intense and she came with a shout of his name and a trembling of her form. All the while, his fingers never stopped in their ministrations on her, milking her through the sweet moment for all that she was worth before withdrawing his damp gloves from inside of her. Using the moment Asteri needed to catch her breath, Kray wasted no time in pulling the gloves on his hands off with his teeth, savoring the taste of her that lingered on the fabric.

They fluttered to the floor with a useless silence in their landing. His bare hands - hot from fucking down on his lover - gripped her thighs tight and pulled her up onto the desk before them. Papers were tossed out of the way, the agenda scattered further across the table and floor, soaking with Asteri’s juices and damp with both of their sweat, as his nails found her hips and dug into them deep. Crescent shape marks bloomed on Asteri’s skin, making her coo as her thighs quivered underneath his touch in response. Kray admired the sight before him for a long moment:

Asteri’s legs were spread wide open, giving him the perfect view of her slick soaked cunt as it clenched around nothing and dribbled desperately. Her skirt was hiked neatly up her thighs, pooling in one strap of fabric around her stomach while her underwear remained shoved to the side, tight against her swelling pink cunt. Her shirt had been shoved over her breasts, touching at her collar bone while her bra was pulled down to allow her breasts to spill over the edges of each cup. The perky peaks of her nipples were still a bright pink from the arousal of being toyed with so much.

Kray could not stop his lips from finding one of he peaks, his teeth nipping playfully at the areola around it before sinking into the flesh just above, sucking a hot purple mark into her flesh that marked her - forever and always -as his. 

Yes, she was his.

Asteri gasped in shock, her toes curling, feet bare from the shoes that never made it with her up on the desk. They were tossed uselessly to the side of the carpet for whenever they were needed again. She had the feeling that it would not be for a long time.

The tip of his cock pressed perfectly along her slick folds, making her all but mewl in desire as she stared up at him, flushed cheeks warm along her skin and lips parted with desperation. 

“Kray-!”

He smiled at her, a loving look that she felt over the tip of her nipple. His other hand rose to play with the neglected bud on her opposite breast, fingertips pinching and pulling in perfect tandem with his mouth as it sucked away at her bud like a man starved. All Asteri could do was bow her head back against the pleasure, letting herself arch into his touch as one of her trembling hands reached around to hold his hair in a vice grip. The other was shaking with the weight of keeping herself upwards on the desk, her legs wrapping around her husband on instinct as she struggled not to simply fall backwards in defeat against the waves of sweet pleasure that were overcoming her.

She needed him. God, she needed him. She wanted him now more than anything she had ever wanted in the world. His nails dragged angry red lines along her thighs as they fondled the flesh, moving to the globes of her as and pushing his dick against her pussy lips. There was a sweet moment where all she felt was the tip of his head rubbing perfectly against her clit, occasionally slipping into her folds but never penetrating. The feeling drove her insane with desire, her hand daring to tug a little more at his hair as she tried to garner his attention.

“Kray...Kray-! Please! Please, K-Kray-!” All she could babble out was his name and a series of sweet please. 

Kray listened to them like they were the finest musical notes in the world. A chorus being sung to him in the tune of opera as he revelled in the feeling of her body twitching beneath the slighted touch that he made. He freed her nipple from his lips, licking them as he admired her face once more, and put a free hand on her cheek. Asteri blinked up, hot face dribbling with the mess that he had created. She looked just like in his dream and - oh - he could not help the loving smile that ghosted across his lips as she watched him with the veneration of a God. He reached down to pull her underwear from her legs, freeing her pussy to the cool air. He watched a trail of slick sticks from her pussy to the fabric of the underwear. It created a glistening web of arousal that lasted for a few seconds before breaking down onto the desk.

He smiled.

“You are the most beautiful thing.” 

Asteri’s cheeks burned at the compliment. The praise that left his lips was short but sweet, a beautiful noise that she could not respond to properly as his cock soon slid past her folds and drove itself into her body with no warning. Asteri did not mean to moan as loud as she did but the sound of her gasp turned into a choked sob as she scrambled to cling to her husband. Her fingertips dug into the fabric of his coat, the top of his body still clad in work clothes while his pants hung neatly at his ankles. 

Kray responded by holding her closer still, one hand finding her hip and the other dragging his nails down her back, forming another neat set of scratch marks that matched the ones on her thighs. There was little time for Asteri to adjust to the girth of his cock before he began pounding into her with relentless force. 

Each thrust of Kray’s hips was perfectly angled, just as his fingers were. The length of his cock hit a spot that knocked the breath out of her, her screams silent as she shut her eyes tight. The only noises that could be heard was the slap of skin on skin and the squelching of their arousal fluids dripping onto the once clean surface below them. Kray’s grunts were hot in her ear and - beneath that noise - the desk creaked with a pained struggle. 

For a moment - just a moment - Asteri was sure that his thrusts would break the desk clean in half. The warning screams of the material below them was a dangerous sound in the back of her mind, but was soon drowned out when Kray buried himself deep into her body and bit down hard on the juncture of her shoulder, giving her yet another mark to wear for the day against the ones that now littered her chest. 

She could feel the pain blossom against pleasure. The drag of his cock was salacious in its presence as he continued to pound into her. Looking between them, Kray became acutely aware of the way his dick moved within her, the edge of its girth visible against the soft swell of her stomach. Her small body handled him so well, the sight of himself outlined within her an homage to that and - oh - it only served to rile him up even more. Kray’s hips shifted with renewed vigor, eager to watch as his cock slid and out of her belly with powerful thrusts. Asteri rested her forehead on Kray’s, the sweat locking their hairs onto one another as she watched between them alongside him. 

“Y-You’re so deep… I-Can feel you u-up here.” She moaned as one hand reached down to touch her belly, every thrust giving her the chance to feel the bulge he created and making her whimper more as he growled.

“You were made for me,” He purred in response, one hand joining hers as he tilted her back slightly, “Made to take me - just. Like. This.”

Each word was accentuated with a thrust that drove Asteri over the edge, the movements of his body sending her spiralling into her second orgasm as she clenched around his dick. 

Kray moaned gently at the feeling of her pussy gripping him, slowing his thrusts to milk her through her second long orgasm of the day. Asteri could only fall backwards and gasp as her trembling arms fell away like jelly from his body. Kray remained inside of her, relishing in the feeling of her trembling body, as she looked upwards with sweat stained skin. Her beautiful eyes were hazed over with satisfaction and lust. He could not help but lean in for another fierce kiss, biting at her lower lip and stroking the irritated red spot with a movement of his tongue in minor apology. 

She kissed back, a smile painted lovingly on her mouth as she did so. He could feel it coat her and he shivered to think that it was for him. That all of her was for him. 

Asteri gasped as she was suddenly thrown with unceremonious force from the desk down onto the floor. His dick slid out of her abused hole and left it gaping with want. Her knees hit the carpet of the room with a dull ‘thud’, not enough to hurt but enough that there were sure to be rug burns by the time the day ended. 

“K-Kray-!” Asteri tried to find her words, but they were interrupted when a hand carded through her hair, gripping with a firmness that made her mewl beneath his touch. The pressure on her scalp was pleasant enough, the slight burn rougher than he had been with her in a long while. It wasn’t often his control of himself slipped when he was with her - a sign that he truly was overwhelmed with his senses as his dick bobbed appealingly in her line of sight. Asteri wet her lips with her tongue, a sudden longing for the taste of her lover hot on her mouth as she opened up expectantly.

Kray gazed down with amusement, tilting his head. There was a pause as he sunk back down into the nearby armchair. His dick bobbed as he took his seat, shining with the mixture of precum and her own slick from where it had previously been. The sight made her squirm in his grip as he hummed: 

“Is there something you want?”

Asteri shut her mouth and blushed brightly, a pout forming on her mouth as she reached out to steady herself on his spread knees. Her shirt was ridden up and soaked with the sweat that had accumulated on her chest. The wrinkled edges of her skirt was nothing but a rolled piece of fabric along the line of her waist, exposing her body to the cool air of the office as she bit her lip. As hard as she tried to lean forward, his grip on her hair never relented. It tightened when she pulled too hard and stopped her from moving when needed, a firm tug warning her that she was not to do what she wanted without asking first.

He was rough today. She liked it.

“P-Please,” She whimpered out, “I want to taste you… Please?”

The words were coated with adoration. A desire that shone through her expression as she gazed up hazily at her lover. Kray felt his stomach tighten with need as she did so. An urge to fill her mouth up to stop that pout of hers was overwhelming. Kray exhaled as he allowed her forward, her lips coming into contact with the tip of his dick as she chasely kissed it. She could taste herself on him beneath the overwhelming flavor of his precum. Opening her lips wider, she let his tip slide through with ease as the drool of her desire pooled at the corners of her cheeks. 

Just like how he fucked her: There was no tenderness in his movements. There scarcely any care beyond the way he confirmed her want with a questioning gaze. It turned without warning into a man who wanted - no needed - to chase his own desires or else he might go even more insane than he felt he was. Snapping his hips forward, Kray buried the rest of his dick into Asteri’s mouth, causing the startled woman to choke on the sudden force of the entry. Tears burned into her eyes as she relaxed her throat as best as she could, the suddenness of his dick burning at her unprepared throat. Drool dribbled around his cock and down her cheek, wetting the shirt bunched up on the top of her collar bone as her fingertips gripped his pants with a fearsome hold.

Kray held still for only a second before withdrawing his cock. He left only the tip in her mouth before forcing himself in once more, pushing his girth down her tight esophagus. Asteri gasped with every movement he offered, the sound of her weak moans of pleasure vibrating up his shaft as he fucked her face relentlessly. 

Asteri was paralyzed by the force Kray used. His hand held her head in place as his cock continued to brutally sheath itself deep inside of her throat. She could feel the raw ache of a sore esophagus begin to creep its way up into the base of her, but she could not find it in herself to care through the tears of pleasure that leaked alongside her saliva. All the while, his hand tightened in her hair, using his own force to pull her off and on his cock in time with his thrusts. She could feel the bulge grow in her throat as the length of him forced its way down her throat. Kray, too, was able to see it. He watched with adoration as his dick began to bulge in the base of it, the size growing and shrinking depending on how much force and what angle he thrust at. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” He couldn’t help but pant, “On your knees in front of me. My cock in your mouth. Whimpering and moaning and - fuck -” 

His curse was breathy as the coil of arousal hummed in the base of his stomach. He felt his hips piston themselves harder against her throat, his hand gripping tighter on her hair. Strands of pink slid themselves messily between his fingertips, curling around his skin and sticking to it as he guided her. No, guided was the wrong word. As he used her. As he broke her throat with the thrusts he could manage, sheathing himself into the wet heat of her mouth at every snap of his hips. 

Asteri could only purr like a kitten at the praise, her grip barely hanging onto Kray’s hips as her toes curled behind her. She sat on her ass, feeling the cool pads of her feet pressing into the bare globe of her supple behind. She wasn’t sure if she could remember to breathe through the cock stuffing her lips. Her chest heaved with desperation, but only succeeded in dripping more drool over the edge of her breasts. The warm saliva cooled instantly as it dribbled down to her nipple, keeping the tips pert as goosebumps erupted across her skin. All of the hair not fisted in Kray’s hand stood up on edge as she felt his dick pulsate needily in her mouth.

With a few more thrusts and a final squeeze of his thighs in her trembling grip, Kray buried himself as deep as possible into the warmth of her mouth. The groan he echoed out was downright sinful to Asteri’s ears as he came, his member swelling in her throat as ropes of hot cum traveled downwards into her body. She wiggled slightly in his grip, but the hand behind her head kept her firmly pressed against his groin as he came, forcing her to swallow the copious amounts of thick, creamy semen that he released. 

Kray had always cum hard. This time was no exception as she tried her best to breathe through her nose as he continued to twitch inside of her. Asteri could feel herself growing full with the amount of cum that poured down into her stomach, her aching body doing its best to keep all of the viscous liquid inside of her. Her belly began to swell over the edge of her rolled up skirt, sloshing with the amount inside of her. Half of her was afraid that, if she stopped breathing, it might come out of her nose as well. She could smell it in the back of her olfactory senses as the taste of it lingered hot on her curled tongue. She used it to stroke the underside of his cock languidly in return, a gentle assistance in milking him through his intense orgasm.   
  


A few more moments passed before Kray finally exhaled a sigh of satisfaction, his cock softening inside of Asteri’s mouth as his orgasm ended. Asteri couldn’t help the soft sigh she let out, breathing a puff of hot air over his torso before the hand in her hair loosened slightly. She could feel the slowly forming bruises at the base of her scalp where she was held down, nothing that would not heal in a few days but still sensitive to even the air against them. Her gaze held him in a moment of a silent request for permission, and Kray smiled with appreciation down at her. Taking it as an agreement, Asteri slid his cock from her mouth carefully, freeing her esophagus from its greedy claims.

She couldn’t help the gasp that echoed from her lips as she breathed, her throat hitching and a couch echoing from her lungs as she tried to force down the rest of the semen stuck inside of her. Some spilled from her lips instead, the thick globules soaking into the area around her lips as she all but fell forward in exhaustion, head finding a place on one of his thighs as she drooled a mixture of saliva and cum. 

The two rested like that for a long moment, Kray catching his breath and Asteri trying to find the weight that held itself in her limbs as she attempted to move them. Each one felt like jelly and there was a hot burn in the spots where Kray’s nails had sunk into her skin. Angry red lines decorated her body in homage to his roughness, and bruises formed in all of the sensitive spots he had sucked on with reckless abandon. Every part of her felt as though it had been hit by a truck, but in the best of ways. The burn was pleasant and the bruises were a reminder of how much he loved to taste her. The edges of her throat had begun to grow sore. It hurt every time she gasped through her mouth, the breaths irritating the abused channel as she tried to remember how to properly exhale. 

Kray’s hand rose up to pet Asteri’s hair after a moment. The gentle movement of his hand massaged the sore spots on her scalp, making Asteri purr in response. She nuzzled into his thigh more, a smile forming on her lips as she let her eyes flutter shut and revel in the feeling of her lover’s now gentle touch. 

“I’m sorry if I treated you too roughly,” Kray apologized with a genuine care in his tone, “How are you feeling?”

Asteri culd not help the clench of her heart at his apology. The last thing he would want to do is hurt her too badly and she knew it. It was one of the reasons such rough treatment from his was extremely rare, his own preferences leaning towards reverence rather than manhandling most days. When he did treat her roughly, however, there was always a sweetness that echoed in the end of his treatment. An assurance that it had only been enough to cause pleasure and not any real pain to her body. 

She couldn’t help but love him for that.

Asteri offered a squeeze to his thigh as one of her hands moved to pet his knee gently, her grip weak but still there as she gave a gentle nod of confirmation against the hand stroking her hair.

“‘M okay,” She croaked out through her aching throat, the soreness even more prevalent when she spoke, “Thirsty…”

Kray chuckled despite himself, hearing her voice so broken. He had made her scream. He had fucked her raw. Kray reached down, pausing in the stroking of her hair, and touched just at her arms with a tilt of his head.

“Can you sit up?”

Asteri bit her lip as she tried to get her legs to move. They didn’t comply no matter how hard she tried to get them too, the edges of her ankles numb and her thighs filled with jelly as she whimpered through their pleasant ache. All she could do was laugh a little and shake her head ‘no’ at him with a small smile. The noise made Kray chuff in amusement himself as he gave her another gentle stroke on her arms. 

He wasted no time in grasping at her forearms and gently hoisting her upwards. She was always so light in comparison to his strength. He could hold her with incredible ease no matter the position she found herself in. 

Kray placed his lover gently on the top of the desk before them, the papers crinkling audibly underneath her as she sighed, happy for the support on her sore lower half. Kray paused to open a desk drawer, a small supply of water and packaged snacks (something he had begun to keep at his desk after Asteri’s constant pestering about not eating between work hours) and popped open a travel size water bottle. The liquid sloshed neatly in the container for a moment before he pressed the tip of it to Asteri’s lips. She tilted her head back with the bottle and gratefully accepted the cool liquid as it poured down her abused throat. The sting of the water was pleasant and refreshing as she chugged what she could, sighing in relief once it was pulled away from her - the bottle empty from her eager neediness for hydration. 

Kray placed the bottle to the side and reached out, bringing Asteri forward once more and onto his lap, tucking her against his chest as she nuzzled sleepily into it. His shirt was stained with sweat and various liquids. It smelled strongly of his musk and created the sweetest taste that lingered on the base of her tongue. Asteri shut her eyes and exhaled as Kray’s hand rubbed at the base of her spine, massaging the sore muscles while being careful to avoid the scratches he had left on her body. 

Asteri looked up through hooded eyelids, a pout on her lips as she tried to speak through her sore voice:

“You...still have a meeting a-at one…”

Kray couldn’t help but chuckle as she pouted at him. He leaned forward to place a kiss onto Asteri’s lips as gently as he could, careful not to bruise them anymore than their swollen base already was. Asteri couldn’t stop the smile that brushed on her own mouth as she kissed back, their flavors intermingling again as he tasted himself on her lips and she tasted the edges of her own orgasm on his. It was a beautiful mixture, just as they always seemed to be, and she could not help but melt into his touch as his hand rose to stroke at her cheek with tender appreciation. 

When Kray pulled away, he brushed his thumb along her lower lip and admired her for a while longer.

“I’ll push the meetings back a day,” He declared with little care to the actual events themselves, “I’m sure they’ll be able to wait one more day.”

“Kray! These meetings are important!”

“I’ll tell them it was an emergency.”

Asteri leaned forward, pressing her chin to his chest and looking up at him with a tilt of her head. Her furrowed brows made her look ten times more adorable, even in the wrecked state that she was in, and it made his heart clench with complete adoration over the woman who rested before him. 

“You mean I’ll tell them...Wh-What do I even say to reschedule?”

Kray stroked at her hair once more, opposite hand finding her own and entwining their fingers together.

“Tell them it was an emergency and I had to attend to something personal.”

Asteri giggled at the implications his words held, the emergency of his own desires obvious in his innuendo. The logic was sound, and no one in their right mind would dare complain about Kray Foresight’s planning decisions to his own wife. Any member of a meeting would simply have to grin and bear their rescheduled time with the hope that he would hold good to his word and see them the following day without complaint towards the man. It was a perk, she supposed, of being his wife, but she still felt guilty for making others wait longer.

She could not find it in herself to disagree though, the exhaustion and post coital bliss that overcame her simply allowing a hum of approval and a nod to echo from her body. Kray hummed his own appreciative words and hugged her closer, kissing the top of her forehead as he held her hand. Asteri gripped it weakly back as she leaned into him.

“Thank-you,” He whispered, and it was a thanks for more than just the meetings. It was a thanks for doing this. A thanks for being part of his life. 

A thanks for being his. 

“Now,” Kray sighed as he shifted his weight, reaching around to grab Asteri in a bridal hold and lift her up into his arms. Asteri made a soft noise of surprise, her cheeks heating up as her arms flung themselves around his neck on instinct, burying her face into him as she looked down at the floor. A flush of embarrassment overcame her as she saw the mess they had both made. Papers were soaked with body fluids and the rug had an imprint of her knees where she had rested. Her own body parts were sore at the mere sight of them. Kray nuzzled her to return her attention to him, a needy movement similar to a pet who had lost the focus of his owner. 

“Let’s go get you cleaned up,” He declared with a small smile on his lips, “We can use the showers in our private quarters down the hall.”

“Wh-What if someone is in the hallway!” Asteri eeped as anxiety welled in her chest.

Kray laughed and nipped playfully at her cheek, making her whine as she wiggled in his grip, hiding her own smile. 

“Then they’ll simply see how much I love you.”

Asteri could not find it in herself to argue (not that she could much) and relented by laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes with a gentle sigh. Kray held her tighter as a result, admiring the way she curled so perfectly into his arms, and sighed with an echo of what could only be considered love.

Yes, he loved his wife more than anything in the world.

Better yet, he thought, she loved him back. 

He didn’t know how he got so lucky. 


End file.
